1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a carriage for supporting and transporting heavy items, and in particular it relates to a carriage for supporting and transporting a pool table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many millions of people play the game of pool, which requires a pool table. Pool tables are large, expensive items and are susceptible to damage while being moved between locations. Installing a pool table, however, is a major commitment of floor space. In addition to the space occupied by the table itself, considerable space must be left around the pool table. Accordingly, it is generally placed in the middle of a room. At times, however, it would be desirable to move the pool table away from the middle of the room, and toward the perimeter of the room. The pool table, however, is generally too heavy to allow such movement. In addition, the high risk of damage makes such frequent moves undesirable. Accordingly, there is a need for a pool table carriage for supporting and transporting a pool table between various locations without damaging the pool table.
A variety of pool table carriages are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,748 to Poland appears to show a pool table carriage having an adjustable telescoping frame for handling and transporting a pool table. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,626 to Lonsway appears to show a pool table carriage having four wheels and a pair of independently operable jacks each capable of selectively lifting a portion of the weight of the pool table above a floor after the carriage has been selectively wheeled under the pool table. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,236 to Sundstrom appears to show a carriage device for use in transporting various articles including a pool table.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.